Misunderstanding
by Vixen doll
Summary: kai ran away four years ago after over hearing bryan and tala say they didn't want kids, knowing he was pregant with their twins. KAIxTALAxBRYAN
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

It's been four years…, four years and I'm still living this lie that I've made for myself. I don't want to go back to that world that used to be my everything, that life is gone and I don't ever want to go back. I want to hide in my little lie that I made for them and me. I want to live in a world where I can protect them from the rumors and lies I grow up in. no longer can I stand to be who I used to be, so I lie and say there mistaken and I fall back on my father's last name forsaking my grandfather's and live within the world I should have grown up in. the world that they will grow up in, even if I have to throw away everything that I once loved and cherished, because they have become my world, my life.

**Aito: [affection] purple hair and crimson eyes; boy**

**Aiko: [love child] Red hair and Crimson eyes; girl**

**Both four year old twins**

Chapter one

Looking back I should have seen it coming my past life and my present one colliding, but I guess I lied to myself so much that I won't believe that it could happen. I promised myself that it wouldn't happen after I had my heart shattered by the two people I loved the most in the world. I know now it was stupid to think, as my mind was assaulted by old memories at Ms. Kailua's dinner party, as all the bey bladeing teams' waltzes right back into my life.

"Mommy I want to dance with you!" Aiko whined tugging on my pant leg.

"Sweetie I'm talking right now can you give me like five minutes?" I asked smiling at my little Aiko, as she twirled around in her sliver and white dress.

"Mmm… 'Okay but I'll be counting mommy." Aiko said smiling at Mr. Davis, who I was talking to.

"Sorry she's existed that Aito and her were a loud to come." I said to Mr. Devis as a crash was heard from the other side of the room before Aito started yelling.

"Hey leave her along you jerk, you have no right to hit her she didn't do anything wrong! All she did was trip, you Meany."Aito yelled at a tall, threatening looking man in a black suit.

"why you little brat I'll show you who you're talking to!" the man growled raising his hand to hit Aito making me gasp and start to run over even if I knew I wouldn't make it in time to stop the man. Though what did surprise me was when Bryan grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I know you weren't about to hit a kid half your size where you?" Bryan growled, as Aito help Aiko up.

"Why they hell won't I? They need to learn manners and if their parents aren't going to teach them then I sure will." The man hissed slurring drunkenly.

"You better listen carefully, if I ever see you raise your hand to a child again you want know what happened to all your companies when they crash down around your feet and you wake up in a hospital bed." Bryan growled before throwing the man into the party's security guards.

"Thank you Mr. Bryan." The twins said in union bowing to Bryan and the others who had just walked up, before rushing around the group of blades and flinging themselves into my arms. "Mommy I don't like that man he pushed Aiko on the floor." Aito said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I know baby, I don't like him either, let's just go home." I said lifting each on to my hips.

"What? No I still haven't got to dance with you." Aito said making Aiko nod. "Yeah you promised me a dance mommy." Aiko whined, "and I want to dance with Tala and Bryan you know they're my favorite."

"I don't know about that sweetie, but I'll give you both a dance before we go because I did promise." I sighed placing them both on their feet.

"Mommy you dance with Aito first, so I can go ask Tala and Bryan." Aiko squealed before running away faster than I could stop her. "Yes I get first dance!" Aito shouted tugging me onto the dance floor, making me giggle and forget why I had really wanted to leave so fast.

"Oh Kai you three are just adorable." Ms. Kailua said as Aito and I walked off the dance floor.

"Kai?!"Tyson yelled for all the bladders to hear, "Hey man it's been like forever."

"Mommy? You know Tyson?" Aito asked looking at me.

"Uh… I wouldn't use the word know baby, more like I did once." I said before grabbing hold of Aito's hand and sighing, "it's been a pleasure seeing you again you all but we really have to go now." I said grabbing hold of Aiko's hand as soon as she came prancing over.

"Bye bye Tala." Aiko giggled waving to him.

"Bye Mr. Bryan."Aito said waving at him, as we turned and left, figuring we'd never meet again, and just how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 2**

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, but I lost like 15 different copies of this chapter and just now found the time to rewrite it again. So again im really sorry and hopefully this won't happen with chapter 3.

Getting Aiko and Aito into the car I kept smiling even once they had dozed off, hoping to any God that would listen that I wouldn't brake down. I prayed that I wouldn't lose myself to grief again. I was so lost in my mind; I didn't even notice the footsteps coming up behind me, in till the car door slammed shut, before I could move to get in.

"What? Let go of me?" I yelped trying to get the person to release my arm.

"Kai, clam down, it's just Bryan." Tala said as Bryan spun me around.

"Let me go." I whispered starring at the ground knowing there was no chance Bryan would.

"Like hell Kai!" Tala said throwing his arms around me and crushing me to his chest.

"Please don't do this, please just don't do this." I said trying to keep them from noticing I was already crying.

"Don't do what Kai? Because we haven't done anything wrong yet. That was you. You walked out that night instead of just talking to us what was wrong." Bryan growled glaring down at me, making me wrap my arms around myself subconsciously.

"It wouldn't have mattered there was nothing I could have done. Nothing would have changed my mind and I wasn't going to try to change yours." I said crying as I remembered that night.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bryan asked, as Tala's eyes widened.

You were outside the door weren't you? Damn it! Why couldn't you have easedropped longer if you were going to at all?" Tala said punching the car.

"We're going home with you." Bryan said opening the passenger door for me to get in as Tala climbed into the back with the sleeping toddlers.

"But…"

"Do you really want to have this talk here Kai because we can?" Bryan said grabbing the keys from my hand as we climbed in to the car..

"Thank you," Bryan said starting the car,"Now where are we going?" he asked before I started giving him directions to the house, while Tala Starred at the sleeping twins.

"They're just like the two of you." I said biting my lip nervously.

"Really?" Tala asked smiling.

"Yeah, and they love watching your bey battles." I said smiling weakly, "it's almost like they already know."

"Will they are our kids, so you know they have to be physic." Bryan said cause Tala and me to laugh.

"Bry, I'm not physic.' I said laughing feeling complete for the first time in years.

"Yeah or he would have known we were saying we wanted to wait to have kids instead of not wanting them at all." Tala said, "That is what you heard right?"

"I… that's not… that's…" I started feeling confused. Was that really what they were saying that night? Did I misunderstand what they were saying?

"That's exactly what we were talking about, and do you want to know why?" Bryan asked looking me in the eyes. "Because your grandfather was still on the run from the cops and Boris had escaped from prison."

"Boris had escapes?" I asked startled before looking back at the sleeping twins. So that night it really was Boris I saw it wasn't just my imagination. I could have lost them both that night if I wasn't running away as fast as I could before Ray told them I was gone.

"He was, but he and your grandfather are now in jail serving seven life sentences." Tala said as Aiko slumped over into his side and continued sleeping peacefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly starring into my lap.

"You had been sick for days showing signs of your pregnancy, not that we knew that's what it was at the time. I mean we had guessed that that's what it was but we hoped not because of the position we were in." Bryan said as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I cried wrapping my arms around my drawn up legs, face hidden in my knees.

"Kai," Tala sighed unbuckling me from the seat and pulling me into his arms in the back of the car. "Shush baby it's okay. We found you now. We're back together again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No-one p.o.v

Pulling up into the driveway of the mansion Tala cradled Kai's body to his chest, as Bryan picked up the sleeping twin toddlers.

"Tala I'm going to go find a maid who can tell me where their rooms are and put them to bed." Bryan said as they walked into the house.

"Alright I know where his room is here, can't miss it, it has two phoenixes on it." Tala said heading up the steps with a sleeping Kai in his grasp.

"Don't all of his rooms have two phoenixes on the doors?" Bryan asked not even waiting on an answer before walking off to find a maid that could help him.

"Excuse me…." Bryan started startling the maid before she gasped.

"What are you doing with the young Masters?!" asked a maid fearfully.

"Claire what are you on about?" Mrs. Leona asked coming out of the kitchen. "Oh! Master Bryan, it's been so long." Mrs. Leona gasped before throwing her arms around Bryan and the twins.

" Yeah I missed you too." Bryan said kissing Mrs. Leona on both cheeks as he shifted the twins in his arms.

"Oh come with me dear I'll show you where there room is." Mrs. Leona noticing how Bryan shrugged off all of Claire's attempts to take one of the twins to help him

"That would be nice, that's what I was looking for when I came in here. Tala already took Kai up to his room." Bryan said smiling faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kai's P.O.V

Waking up I felt scared… but I don't really know what I'm more afraid of, them being here or last night being a dream. Both were freighting thoughts, neither made me feel any less alone. Its stupid seems how I'm the one that left that world, I'm the one that ran away from them, and now I was the one who was afraid they'd up and leave me. I wanted to be able to hide away in bed for the day not have to face what I the answers that would come. However I knew I couldn't do that I needed to stop running from my problem. Now was the time to face my mistakes.

I sighed finally opening my eyes only to have my twins burst through the bedroom door jumping up on the bed.

"Mommy… mommy…" Aito yelled.

"Get up, get up!" Aiko yelled after his sister only to be knocked down by an arm coming from my left.

"GO back to sleep or get out." Bryan voiced from my left pulling Aiko under the covers where she snuggled up to him.

"Coffee?" Tala questioned looking around in a daze as he sat up with Aito sprawled out in his lap.

"No Tals go back to sleep." Bryan muttered yawning as Tala nodded dumbly and laid back down falling back asleep.

"Wait no sleep we have school!" Aiko yelp trying to get back up only to have Bryan hold her down on the bed. Lost cause that was.

"No school, sleep!" Bryan and Aito muttered at the same time making me giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Tala grumbled more awake then the last time he was woken.

"Bry-Bear and Aito." I giggled as I received two glares making Tala laugh.

"HA… HA… that is funny… haha…" Tala laughed smiling down at me before sticking his tongue out at Bryan who was now glaring at him too.

"Is that a threat Tala?" Bryan asked smiling at Tala, who quickly shut his mouth.

"School, mommy!" Aiko said crawling into my lap.

"WHY DOES SHE KEEP MEANTIONING THAT HELL HOLE?" Bryan growled trying to bury himself under the pillows.

"BRYAN DON'T CUSE IN FRONT OFF OUR KIDS!" Tala yelled slamming his hand down onto Bryan's chest.

"What the heck! Don't hit me." Bryan yelled shoving Tala off the side of the bed.

"Don't push me!" Tala growled jumping up to hit Bryan again.

"Stop it right now you two are acting like two year olds."I said pushing them away from each other. "You will not fight in front of them do you understand me?"

"Yes sorry Kai!" Tala said quietly.

"He started it." Bryan muttered looking away from my glare. "Fine."

"Good now how about we call in saying you two won't be going today and we go to breakfast to talk?" I asked the twins who both smiled up at me and nodded.

"Are Mr. Bryan and Mr. Tala coming?" Aito asked beaming.

"I don't know you'd have to get Bry out of bed first." I said smiling.

"Mr. Bryan wake up. Wake up. Wake up." The twins yelled bouncing on the bed before flopping down on to his stomach.

"Alright I'm up now go away and let us get dressed." Bryan hummed scooping the twins up into his arms.

"We don't trust you to say awake. We're staying here." Aiko pouted up at him.

"Aww she so cute!" Tala gasped pulling Aiko into his lap. "We're going to take you shopping and to the movies and… oh Bry theirs so much that we missed."

"Tala you can't help that, it wasn't even your fault." I whispered before I was pulled into him as he kissed me.

"It's no one's fault love I just wish we had all been here for this." Tala said before he went back to devouring my mouth.

Giggles…. "Tala loves mommy, do you love mommy too Bryan?" Aiko asked looking at bryan.

"yeah I do why little one." Bryan asked looking down at the twins.

" does that mean your going to stay with us?" Aito asked while Aiko nodded happily.

"Yeah you have to if you love mommmy because you got to protect her from all the bad people." Aiko squealed clapping her hands.

"yeah that's what mikey says his dad does Because his dad loves him mommy. Just like you two love our mommy." Aito said looking at Tala.

"Will I guess that's just what Bry and me are going to have to do then huh?" Tala said kissing my forehead, "we'll stay here and protect you like we should have. Keep you as close to us as possible."


End file.
